Welcome To My World
by Chaos of Hearts
Summary: The Majestics and the Bladebreakers go to the McGregor residence for a week. But nobody knows anything about Johnny's family. Can Robert & Enrique handle a pair of French twins and a dozen Scots?


**Welcome To My World**

****How well does anyone really know Johnny McGregor? Not as well as they think. What Johnny's family life is really like. I don't own Beyblade. Johnny's about 17, all siblings in this fic are mine _(Except_ _Oliver's twin Olivia. She belongs to Lomiothiel. Many thanx to her for letting me borrow her OC.) _, and I suck at architectural descriptions. There. You may read the fic now. 

**Into The Insanity**

****Four Majestics and all of the Bladebreakers had just arrived in Scotland. This was the first time any of them had been to Johnny's and they weren't really sure what to expect. He never mentioned his home life. They knew only one thing, his father had passed away a few years earlier.Other than that they were completely clueless. What they didn't realize was that they were in for one of the biggest surprises of all. The McGregor household was generally anything but peaceful. 

"Uh, guys?" "What Max?" Tyson asks, turning to him. "Anybody have any idea what this place is gonna be like?" Group answer, "not the slightest." Max swallows, "great." "I'm suddenly getting the feeling this wasn't a good idea." "You know Oliver, uh..." The twins nod. "I think you're right." "Come on Kai, how bad can it be?" "I guess you're right Ray." "Shall we go then?" "Gettin' kind of impatient aren't you Robert?" Robert sighs. Truthfully, he wants to get this over with and go home. "I suppose I am at that." 

They have now arrived in front of a large, old fashioned Scottish castle. Uncertain about this whole venture, they do the obvious and knock on the door. To their surprise, a small girl opens it. Tyson, who never shuts up, takes the initiative. "Uh, hi. Is Johnny here?" The little girl perks up immediately, "uh-huh. You're his friends right? He said you'd be coming." "Uh...yeah. That's us all right." "I'll go get him if you wait here." "Okay...." The girl runs off as the group exchanges odd glances. 

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" "I don't know Enrique, but I'm not sure I want to find out." Several moments later, Johnny comes down the stairs, the girl behind him. "Sorry I took so long, I...." He looks at them a moment, "is something wrong?" Olivia decides to speak up, "you're little sister, I'm guessing?" "Huh? Oh yeah, sorry. Everybody this is Dawn. Dawn this is the gang." "Hello." "Yeah, uh-huh. Great. Now go find the twins, 'kay Dawn?" "Why?" "Just do it. And tell them Mum wants them upstairs." 

She disappears and Johnny turns back to his relatively disoriented friends. "Sorry. She's in that pest stage." "How old is she?" "She's eight." "And the twins are?" "Sage and Sade. Both girls. They're ten." "Wonderful." Enrique looks at Johnny, "just how many sisters do you have?" "Just sisters? Six. One older, five younger." "Just sisters? How many brothers do you have?" "Five, all younger than me." "That's twelve." "No duh Tyson." "Shut up Kai." 

Robert sighs, "let's get this straight. You're one of twelve." "You got it." "At least we're clear." Just then a black and white border collie brushes past Johnny, and into the house followed by two young boys. However, upon realizing there are people in the doorway, the boys turn back. "Who are they Johnny?" The older one asks. "These are my friends, and you're going to leave us alone," he answers. "Aw but Johnny...." "No buts Dustin. Now get, and take Kaleb with you." Reluctantly the boy continues inside, leading his younger brother by the hand. 

Ray looks at Johnny, "you said five brothers, right?" "Right. That was Dustin, he's nine, and Kaleb, who's six." The last got him an odd look, "six?" "Yeah." "So he's the baby of the family?" "Nope. That's Bryn. She's five." "I think you might want to just give us a list," Oliver suggests. Johnny shrugs, "why not? Eve's nineteen. She's the oldest. Then me. Tayler's third, she's fifteen. Joel's thirteen, Gage is twelve and Morgan's eleven." "Those last three are all boys?" "Uh-huh. Let's see, I told you the twins already, and you just saw Dustin. You already met Dawn and Kaleb, and Bryn's the baby." 

"How do you remember all that?" "Don't know. Habit probably." Max decides to try a new subject for a minute, "and the dog?" "That's Keegan. The other one around here's Skylar." "There's two of them?" "Among other things." "Other things?" "I don't even want to know." "A little overwhelmed?" The entire group nods. "I thought you might be. But you'll get used to them pretty quick." 

_Chaos:_ That's all for chappie 1. If you couldn't keep up with who's talking, you're not alone. It would just complicate the chapter more if I tried to straighten it out. That problem's gonna be solved in the next couple chapters. Provided, of course, that all of you want me to continue. And just you wait til twins meet twins. But for those of you who read 'Deux', please forgive me. I'll never be able to write Olivia as well as Lomiothiel can, sorry. Ciao!


End file.
